Welcome to LA
by JivinFool
Summary: The Shepherd/Sloan family are one big, happy family. The journey of this family through the good times AND the bad. Can they come together when it really matters? READ & REVIEW! :o
1. Prologue

This is REALLY AU. Let me know what you guys think! So, Mark and Amelia are married and have two kids, Alex and Jack. This is set in the future, so a deceased Ryan is Alex's father—Alex does not know this. Jack is the son of Amelia and Mark. Addison and Derek are married with two girls, Blake and Adrianna. Char/Coop are still together and Mason is still around even though he is older. Violet and Pete are married and Lucas dates Alex. Sheldon and Sam are both single.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"That bathing suit looks so good on you, babe" Lucas says as he sits on her bed.

"Thank you. I do happen to love it" she replies with a smile and a kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go? I got work at four remember and I wanted to have some time to spend with my hot girlfriend on the beach."

"Yes. Let's get going" she replies as she spritz herself with perfume and grabs her purse.

Lucas and Alex began dating a couple years ago. They have always been best friends but it wasn't until Alex was a senior in high school and started going to college parties that Lucas started noticing her as more than his friend. Both parents were very accepting. Violet and Pete have known Alex her whole life and quickly accepted her as Lucas's girlfriend. Amelia was happy, too. She thought Lucas was a good guy. Mark was a little apprehensive in the beginning. He, of course, thought that Lucas was only after one thing and one thing only. He didn't think his intentions were honorable. After a couple months he had to admit that the kid was growing on him. He probably will never trust any of Alex's boyfriends, but Lucas seemed okay for the most part.

"Going to the beach papa bear" Alex says as she comes down the stairs with Lucas closely following her.

Mark is sitting at the table with his coffee and newspaper looking through the sports section. He has a consult later on at the hospital and is enjoying his morning ritual before he has to go.

"What did I say about guys in your room, Lex? Come on now. What beach are you going to? Who is driving? Are you guys going to be drinking?"

"Mr. Sloan don't you worry about a thing. Neither of us plans to drink. Heroine, maybe. Cocaine? Definitely. But nah, we won't drink" Lucas smirks.

Mark doesn't find Lucas's humor funny. At all. "Ok, smartass. Have fun sweetie."

"Bye dad!" Alex kisses her dad on the head and both her and Lucas bounce out the house, with Alex singing Summer Lovin'.

* * *

"Whatchya doin'?" Charlotte King asks as she sits down in Amelia's office.

"Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork." Replies a tired Amelia.

"Ya look tired."

"Thanks? I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night. Jack kept me up all night he just couldn't sleep. That freakin' kid could run a marathon and back and still not be tired."

"Boys are like that, ya know."

"Yeah, I guess. Every time I bring up the letters "ADD" Marks gets upset and tells me I am being dramatic."

"Men."

"Yeah… men…"

"Well, ready for a meetin'?"

"Yeah let me finish this up. Lunch afterwards? I'm thinking sushi."

"Let's get going. Your treat." She says smiling as she gets up.

"Right behind you."

* * *

"No, Adrianna, absolutely not!" Addison yells in her office. "Because I'm paying for your tuition and if you go off to New York for a week you're going to be missing so many classes. I can't believe I HAVE to tell you this. You're a JUNIOR in college. I got to go, we'll talk about this later." Addison Shepherd hangs up as Sam comes into her office. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I need a consult. Can you meet me at the hospital in an hour?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Should I keep going? Unusual subject, I know. Just toying around. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Seashell Breeze

It's an absolutely beautiful beach day. Alex is sitting in her lounge chair with her white and navy blue striped bikini, a dangling belly button ring, aviators, and a fedora. Her slim body is greasy from the tanning oil and her red nail polish is practically glowing in the sunlight. Her brunette hair is tied in a side bun and she is flipping through a magazine with Pandora on in the background. She usually prefers Tom Petty radio on the beach, but Lucas is more of a Jack Johnson beach listener.

"Ready to go in, or are you in a serious conversation with Cosmo right now? What kind of sex does he LONG for?"

"Shut it. I'm actually reading, "Ten Fab Ab Flattening Exercises" I am definitely going to try these out later at the gym."

"You are the only girl I know who actually tries those exercises. You do know that as your boyfriend I have to say that you don't need to go to the gym, and you're beautiful the way you are, right?"

"Yes, but you know I love to exercise for myself and it doesn't really matter what you think."

This is one of the main reasons Lucas loves Alex so much. Everything she does is to better herself, and she doesn't care what anybody else thinks. She is a free-spirited, fun-loving girl. Sometimes he feels so insecure and he thinks that a guy is going to come and snatch her up. He would never ever let her know about these insecurities. He is very embarrassed that he thinks this way. Lucas is a very good-looking guy. He stays fit and definitely takes care of himself. His once blonde hair grew into more of a brownish-sand color. He keeps it cut short—mostly, and spikes it. He looks at his watch. "It's already 2:00. I want to go in the ocean with my girl before I have to leave for work" he says as he takes the Cosmo out of Alex's hand and kisses her.

"Ok, let's go handsome." She carefully unravels her hair, places her fedora and aviators in her bag and runs after Lucas. The water is freezing but they decide to hold hands and just run in together.

They spend the next hour in the water just fooling around with each other. As they are getting out of the ocean, Lucas stops midway and spots a perfect shell. He picks it up and realizes how perfect it is. "This shell is perfect, Lex. Just like you." He says with a smile.

"You are such a dork, Luke. But I love it." She says with a smile. Lucas's dorkiness is one of the reasons Alex fell in love with him. She wouldn't have it any other way. As they are drying off and packing up, Alex gets a phone call from her friend Mike. Lucas hates Mike. She quickly ignores it before he can see. Lucas is not overbearing, but he is definitely the jealous type. And today was too perfect for any jealousy to ruin it. She figures she'll call him back later.

* * *

Back at the air conditioned office, Amelia sips on her coffee. It's been a slow day for her and she has to pick up Jack in an hour. "Hey, I'm going to get Jack now. I figure I'll stop at the store for dinner, want anything" she says through the phone. "I can make lasagna. Yeah it's not a problem, Honey." Amelia shuts down her computer and closes everything up for the day and stops in Addison's office.

"Hey Addie, how's your day?"

"Slow. Tiring. I feel as if I have done so much work but at the same time I feel like I've gotten nothing accomplished."

"I feel ya, sister. I'm making a lasagna tonight for Mark, do you and the girls want to come?" She asks through the doorway.

"Sure. I'll probably be leaving here soon. Adrianna wants to go to New York for a week."

"Wow, sounds like fun. What about school?" She seems interested as she comes into Addison's office.

"I don't know, Amelia. Sometimes I feel like she's back in high school and I feel like her…mother…"

"You are her mother, Addie."

"She's 18 years old, she should worry about school and I shouldn't have to worry about school. Does this make any sense? Blake is doing so well and I am so proud of her. She has her own place, she loves her job, and she's so independent."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Comparing. Addie, my mother never vocalized her comparisons when I was growing up, but I knew she was always comparing me to Nancy and Kathleen. It killed me inside. Plus, Blake is older than Adrianna. Ade is about to start her college career. Blake is an adult. Blake has always been responsible, but everyone is different and everybody certainly handles their college experience differently."

"I know, I know, I just want what's best for her. Her senioritis should be gone; she should be _FOCUSED_ right now instead of wanting to go to New York—especially because she already went three times this summer. How's Alex doing in school?"

"Ha." Amelia took plopped on the couch. "You think I know, Addie? That girl keeps a lot to herself. Reminds me of me when I was that age. Scares the crap out of me. But she goes to class and she seems happy. Rarely asks me or Mark for money. That's good. I haven't had a meaningful conversation with her all summer. She is so happy with Lucas right now, and Lucas is really good for her. I don't want to sound like a bad parent, but I'm actually not worried. I seriously believe she is smarter than I was at the age."

"Well, good, Amelia. That's great."

There was a long pause. "Been thinking a lot about Ryan recently" Amelia looks down at her Father's watch. "Gosh, she looks just like him. It tears me up inside."

"Ever consider telling her?"

"It would kill her. I'm not ready to break the news to her. I was so happy when she was born, Addie. My world was complete. I didn't think it would get any better, and then Mark came along and I had Jack. I love my life, I do, but I feel this distance with Alex."

"Ame—"

"I know. I have to at some point. She seems to be in this bubble right now. This happy little bubble. She's starting an internship next semester and she's doing so well in school. I don't want to pop that bubble."

"What does Mark think?"

"He is supportive either way; which is good because it makes me in control, but I almost want him to tell me what to do. I feel so bad keeping this huge secret from her. It's almost like our relationship is fake. I think I've been pulling away because of that."

"That's understandable, Amelia. Alex is a young, beautiful girl. She is probably the happiest girl to ever skip the planet. She's going to be okay."

"You're right. She is happy. As far as I know. Anyway, what does brother bear think about Adrianna and New York?"

"Oh, you know Derek. He shuts down when it comes to the girls and making decisions. I think Adrianna scares Derek. Like if Derek says no to her, she won't be his little princess anymore."

"Mark isn't afraid of Alex—surprisingly. Oh what a surprise, speak of the devil, he just texted me. " Amelia looks down at her iPhone. "He can't make it for lasagna. He is stuck at the hospital. Girl's night it is. Hopefully Blake will come. I don't remember the last time she came for a girl's night."

"Unfortunately she's working tonight then something about a dinner with Colin?"

"Addie, you know he is going to pop the question sooner or later."

"Well, he has yet to ask Derek. We'll have a full warning before it all happens. He better ask her quickly after we give him permission. I don't know how long I'd be able to keep that from Blake!"

"Those wedding bells are ringing!"

* * *

"Hey Mike, what's up? 10 minutes? See you then." Alex hangs up the phone and changes out of her bathing suit. The air conditioning is making her hair on her arms stand up. She puts on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, her converses, and a white V-neck. She goes under her bed and pulls out a cigar box. She opens it up and begins to roll a joint.

She puts the joint in her Newport cigarette box as she gets up and goes to her closet. She grabs a hoodie and makes her way downstairs.

* * *

"Hey cutie patootie with one round little booty!"

"Hi Mike. Where's Mace?"

"Upstairs. Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. Hi Peyton! Hey girl! I've missed you!" Alex is convinced that Peyton, a large, lovable, yellow lab is the main reason she goes to Mason and Mike's place to smoke.

"Hey tink" Mason says as he comes down the stairs. Mason grew up into a very good-looking guy, just like Lucas. He's tall and blonde. He has that skinny, but built little body. He is 'hipster' and fits right into the LA scene. He kisses her cheek and sits down on the couch. "This stuff good?"

"Of course, Mace. Would I bring bad weed?"

"I guess not."

Small talk is said, and eventually the joint is lit. The joint goes around between the three of them until eventually it's done.

"Take the roach." Alex tells Mike.

They all sit on Mike and Mason's sectional. They are stoned out of their minds with the television blaring in the background. Mason brings up a football question and they all begin to debate which NFL team is the best. A type of conversation they often have when they smoke. Alex completely zones out and doesn't realize it's already 7:00 when she snaps back to reality.

"Shit. I got to get home. See you guys later." She gets up, grabs a bottle of water, kisses Peyton for about 3 minutes, and then walks out and into her car. She sits at her car, takes three deep breaths, throws in a piece of gum and fastens her seat belt. She puts in her Radical Face CD and begins to drive. A ritual she's been doing since she was fifteen.

She pulls into her driveway and notices Addison's car. Shit. She opens the garage and pulls into her spot. Mom's home, Dad's out, she thinks. She sprays herself with her vanilla spritz she keeps in her car at all times and puts her eye drops in. She carefully gets out of the car and walks into the house. "It smells so good in here." She exclaims.

* * *

"Hey, baby," Amelia says. "I made lasagna, you hungry?"

"Yeah. Very much so. Hi Aunt Addie. Hi Ade." She greets her aunt and cousin with a kiss. "Where's Blake?"

"Blake is at work. Where were you?" Adrianna responds.

"Mike's house. We were watching a movie."

As Alex joins the dinner table, Adrianna gives Alex a strange look. Ignoring Ade, she makes a plate and digs in. "This is great, ma."

"Yes, Amelia this is great" Addison replies.

"Way to go, Aunt Ame!" Ade exclaims. "Love pasta slash girls night. American Idol is on in a half hour."

"HEY I am a Boy Ade!" Jack yells.

"I know, bub, I'm sorry," she replies with a smile. "My fave boy, right?"

"Yea!"

* * *

This was a tradition that this family started a while ago. They pick a night during the week to make pasta and find a show they all like that's on that night. Tonight it was lasagna and American Idol. Alex completely forgot about tonight when she made plans with Mike and Mason. She hates being around her family after smoking, she'll do it if she has to, but she prefers not to.

Alex's thoughts are running rampant when she is interrupted.

"Well, what do you think, Lex?" Her mother asks.

"Huh? What? Sorry, about what?"

"Colin and Blake?"

"Oh. Yeah they are so cute. Can't wait to be in that wedding" she replies with a smile.

They finish up dinner and begin to clean up the kitchen. Alex sneaks upstairs and closes her door. She grabs a cigarette and goes to her window. Amelia and Mark have a beautiful house. They moved into this house nine years ago after living in a smaller ranch house outside the city. When they found this house, Amelia and Mark fell in-love with it. Alex was able to choose her room, obviously not the master bedroom, so she picked the room with the three big windows in the front. She used to pretend she was a princess. She would sit near the window and Amelia would brush her hair. Amelia would tell Alex stories about princesses who would save people's lives. Amelia was a neurosurgeon, what can one expect? Alex loved those stories, though. Especially about the version of Snow White where she has to cute into Grumpy's brain to save his life. There's a knock on the door that interrupts her reminiscing. "Lex, let me in." Ade says.

"Hold on. She puts her cigarette really quick and opens the door. "Hey. Want one?" She asks as she walks back to the window.

"Yeah. Man, I am so full."

"Me too. I meant to go to the freakin' gym today, too."

"Lex, you're so skinny. Shut up."

"Whatever."

Ade and Alex share a cigarette. Afterwards, Alex changes into her favorite sweatpants. They are gray with cut bottoms with the name Princeton going down the leg. She throws on a tee-shirt. She goes to her dresser and sees the shell that Lucas found her today. "Ade, check this out. Luke gave this to me today."

"Aw. You dorks." She replied with a smile. "You two are so cute."

Alex and Adrianna finally join Addison and Amelia downstairs and help finish cleaning. They eventually all sit on the couch. Amelia lights some candles and they all grab a throw blanket. Alex settles in and texts Luke. "_I miss you babbbbeeeeyyy ;) hope work was good, I am watching American Idol, then falling asleep. Call me tomorrow_" she begins to play temple run with American Idol on in the background. She eventually falls asleep.


	3. Evening Bliss

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming. So to clear some things up, Adrianna is a FRESHMAN in college. It's a small detail but I made a mistake and I'm still not entirely sure how to re-edit. Anyways—enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think… please keep the reviews coming! I know Charlotte and Cooper are barely in this, but I still have to introduce them into the story. Suggestions please—for anything!**

* * *

Addison and Adrianna pull into the Shepherd garage around 11:00. It's been a long night and both ladies are very exhausted. Addison sees the front office light on. "I guess dad's still up." She says aloud as she pulls the keys out of the ignition. "Mmm… yeah," Adrianna replies as she gets out of the car and walks into the house. "Going to bed. Night mom."

"Night sweetie." Addison heads to the office and looks through the glass French doors and sees her tired husband staring into the computer. She looks at him for a second then walks in. "Hi. What are you doing?"

A startled Derek snaps out of his computer daze. "What? Oh. Just finishing some work. How was girl's night?"

"Good. I brought you home some lasagna." Addison walks towards the desk and puts the tuber ware down. She walks behind Derek's chair and begins to massage his back.

"That feels so good. I've had a long day."

"How was surgery?" Addison continues to rub his back and arms.

"Long. It was touch and go for a while. Mark and I decided to get a beer afterwards. We didn't want to interfere on girl's night."

"Oh how thoughtful," Addison says with a giggle. "What are your thoughts about going upstairs and jumping in the tub?"

Derek turns around and takes Addison's hands off his back and entangles them in his hands. "I want nothing more. Let me shut down for the night." Addison smiles at him. "Five minutes?"

"Yes." She replies. She walks out of the office with the tuber ware and heads toward to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and puts the lasagna away. She grabs some wine and grapes and realizes it's not that kind of night. She grabs for two waters instead. She closes the refrigerator and heads upstairs. She can see that Adrianna's light is already off and she heads back down the hall and into her bedroom. She goes into the bathroom to turn on the water. She unclothes herself and begins to slowly get into the whirlpool bathtub. She begins to melt into the water as she closes her eyes. She hears the bedroom door shut and sees Derek walk into the bathroom. He climbs into the tub to, and melts into it the same way. He makes his way closer to Addison and begins giving her a massage. He turns off the water and begins to kiss her neck.

* * *

Amelia is tucked into bed when she hears Mark come into the bedroom. She is laying on her side with all the blankets on reading her book. She puts the book down and looks at her handsome husband as he takes off his shirt. "Is he finally sleeping?"

"Yeah, told him the story about the magician who rode a motorcycle. He loves that story." He replies as he jumps into bed with just his boxers. He smirks at her and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too, but there's no way we're having sex tonight. I am exhausted. As much as I want to jump your bones, I really got to get some shut eye."

"I know, I'm just saying I love you. You're beautiful. He takes her book from her, takes her reading glasses off, and turns off the light. "Good night, baby."

"Wait a second; you're not going to even argue sex tonight?" She jumps up from bed and turns her light back on.

"No, you're exhausted."

"Well, I still want to be wanted!"

"Do you want to have sex then?"

"NO! I'm exhausted and I ate too much pasta. I'm bloated."

"So, what's the problem?"

Amelia was quiet for a second. She wasn't quite sure what the problem was, actually, she had no idea. "I guess there is no problem… I'm just… surprised…"

"I can be exhausted, too, you know. Jack is tiring!"

Amelia flashes him a smile. "He sure is." She turns the light off again and lays back down.

"So, we're definitely not having sex tonight?" Mark attempted just one more time. One, he wanted to please his wife by making her feel "wanted" and two, he figured, why not?

Amelia began to fake snore.

* * *

_A little boring and on the shorter side..._


	4. Good News Flash

Addison awakes suddenly to her ringing cell phone. It's Blake calling her. It's 1:30 in the morning; she is confused for a second, and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Guess what!"

"Blake, it's 1:30 in the morning!"

"I know! GUESS WHAT" She says a little louder this time.

She finally sits up in bed. "What?"

"I'M ENGAGED! Colin asked me tonight! Sorry it's so late, but I just got home now."

"What? Oh my God! Blake that is wonderful!" Addison says through the phone. "Derek! Derek" Addison tries to wake her sleeping husband.

"Huh? What?" Derek responds tiredly.

"Blake is engaged!"

"What?" Derek is more awake now and sits up as well. He turns on the light. "Wow! Let me talk" He says as he reaches for the phone.

"Blake? This is wonderful news! I am so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Dad! And thank you for not telling mom about giving Colin your permission."

At this point, the phone is on speaker. Addison scolds, "DEREK! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened last week when I went golfing with Colin. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it from Blake. Or, it would be very hard for you to keep it from her."

"Okay, okay, understandable. Honey, do you have any idea what date?"

"I have no idea. But listen I got to go, Colin and I are going to celebrate. Love ya mom and dad!"

"Love you too!" Derek and Addison both respond.

"Wow, our baby girl is engaged." Derek says. "Wasn't it just yesterday I was teaching her to ride a bike?"

Addison, still smiling ear to ear replies, "Yeah. She sure has grown up."

Addison and Derek lay awake for a couple more minutes and talk until they eventually fall back asleep.

* * *

"Wow, Addie! That's great! Is she telling people? I want to call her!" Amelia says to Addison the next morning as they are getting coffee at the hospital.

"Not sure, we talked very briefly last night. I think she wants everyone together when she makes the announcement. It was so hard not to text Ade this morning."

"This is wonderful news. I am so happy for the both of them!"

"Oh I just got a text from her now." Addison says as she looks at her phone. "Can you get everyone together for dinner tonight?"

"Hm. You know her well! Bagel?" She asks as they walk past the stand.

"Yeah, grab me one of those everything bagels." She replies as she is texting Blake back. "I am telling her that she should do it at our place. I think an easy dinner, like pizza."

"Addie… this is Blake's news you know."

"I know. I'm just trying to help."

"I know you're trying to help. But you need to back off just a little. Wedding planning is going to be hell."

"What makes you say that?"

"My mom drove me nuts when helping me plan the wedding with Mark. Do you not remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Wow."

"This is Blake's news. Let her share the way she wants to."

"She just texted me back—'Our place. Thai food. Can you get everyone here by 7?' Does that work for you guys?"

"Yup. I'll text Mark and Lex. We'll be there. Speak of the handsome devil—hi boys" Amelia walks toward Derek and Mark.

Mark kisses Amelia. "You ladies hear the news!"

"Derek! Blake wanted to tell everyone herself!" Addison scolds.

"I know!" Derek responds defensively. "I just told Mark. I had to tell someone. Amelia do you know?"

"Of course." Amelia responds.

Derek gives Addison a look. "See, you told Amelia. You two act surprise when she tells you."

"Which," Addison interjects, "Will be tonight at her place at 7. Can you two make it?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Derek says before kissing Addison. "Got to run. Craniotomy in OR 2. See you later."

"Can you pick up Jack today? I have a surgery." Mark asks Amelia.

"Mark, I told you I couldn't today. I have a surgery, too."

"I'll pick him up." Addison offers. "I took the afternoon off on the off chance Blake needed me…"

"And by the off chance she needed you, you mean you took it off to help her even if she didn't ask" Mark says jokingly.

"No! I'll pick up Jack. I gotta run, I'll see you two later."

Addison walks away and Mark turns to Amelia. "Exciting isn't it?"

"It is." Amelia is all smiles.

* * *

Alex wakes up to a few text messages. One from Lucas, her mom, and Mike. She decides to call Lucas first to ask if he wants to spend the day in Laguna Beach.

"I have class and work today. Sorry. Call me later."

"Bye." She hangs up the phone. She has class today but figures she'll skip it. She lies in bed and goes through her phone. She's bored. She texts Amelia back to, reluctantly, agree to go to Blake's tonight. She texts Mason to see what he's up to. "_Let's go to LB or something" _she texts him. He responds back "_You're driving. Come pick me up."_

Alex jumps out of bed and puts her new sundress on. It's a low cut, red sundress she found at the thrift shop the other day when she went shopping with her friend Jen. She puts on her MAC make-up and packs her beach bag. She throws in some magazines, her tanning oil, her iPhone speakers, and a couple of freshly rolled joints—just in case.

* * *

"Come on, Mace! I'm here." She yells through the phone.

"Chill homie g! I'm right here." Mason approaches the black range rover and hops in. "Damn, girl, you're so impatient."

"Whatever. What CDs did you bring?"

"Red Hot Chili Peppers and 311. The best music for a ride to Laguna. Where's your boytoy?"

"Class and work."

"Oh. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No, dad. Class was cancelled."

Mason and Alex have an interesting relationship. They both are blunt to one another and call each other out on everything. Alex calls Mason a lazy free loader who is lucky to have rich parents, and Mason calls Alex the lazy spirited hippie. They are like brother and sister to one another. Charlotte and Amelia are best friends, so Alex and Mason spent a lot of time growing up and became best friends, even though they are far apart in age. Mason is like Alex's old brother. He's very protective of her. Mason is having trouble finding a job due to the economy and can only afford to live on his own because of the very generous allowance his parents give him. He's not lazy at all; in fact, he's very hardworking and motivated. He is just having some trouble finding a job. Alex knows this, but just likes to bust his chops. Mason does get upset when Alex doesn't take college seriously. He thinks she is going to regret it and he is just trying to help her. She, however, does not want his help.

"What are you thinking about?" Mason asks as he lights the joint.

"Moving to Laguna, actually. I think if I find a job I can afford an apartment near the beach and just surf on my free time."

"That's unrealistic, Lex. Laguna is so freakin' expensive. And finding a good roommate will be hard. Trust me. I considered Laguna, too. Plus, you're already at Santa Monica. Where would you go if you moved? Biola? You don't even have money saved."

"Oh my God, Mason shut up. I do have some money saved. Plus I wouldn't move _right _away. I'd get a job first and save up. Plus, just because you couldn't do it, doesn't mean I can't." She becomes a little defensive.

"I'm just saying. I don't know what your problem is today," he says, "you need to smoke." He passes the joint and turns up the volume.

Alex smokes and does feel a little less on edge. "We're getting Husky Boy Burgers, by the way."

"Is that even a question?" He says with a smile. "Cheer up, tink."


	5. Hippo in the Room

"Aunt Addie? Where is my mom?" Jack asks when Addison arrives at the school.

"She got stuck in surgery, buddy. But I'm here! Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Jack grabs his book bag and they begin making their way outside. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Addison excitedly asks.

"Hippos are the third largest animal. After elephants and rhinos, of course!" He responds. Jack loves his animals.

"Wow! Who told you that, Jacko?"

"My friend, Kelsey."

"Oh, Kelsey, eh?" She asks curiously as she buckles him into the car.

"Not my girlfriend, Aunt Addie. Just my good friend that sits next to me."

"Ahhhh… gotchya! Well, that's a cool fact. Hippos are cool animals!"

"I know. So are sharks!"

"Sharks are cool, too!" Addison gets into the driver seat and looks in the rearview mirror at Jack. "You're going to come to Uncle Derek and my house, okay?"

"Yeah! Hey, do you think George is home?"

George, the little boy who lives down the street from the Shepherds, has every little boy's dream backyard.

"I think so; I guess we'll see when we get there!"

As they pull on to the road Addison notices that George is home; when she pulls into the driveway she texts George's mother about a quick play date. "George would love to have you, Jack. Do you want to eat first?"

"No! No! I want to just go and play."

"Do you have any homework?"

"Not today!"

"Okay, I'll take your stuff in, you go run over, I'll watch from here, okay?"

"K!"

Addison calls Amelia to tell her that she is just going to bring Jack over to Blake's because he is playing with George. This way Amelia can just pick him up from there.

* * *

"Your book is going to get published. Really! I have a sixth sense about these things, Mason." Alex and Mason spent a few hours walking around Laguna Beach and had a great afternoon. They made their way to Husky Boy Burgers by 3:00 and Alex was already four beers deep. Mason was only on his second.

"I hope, Lex. Maybe we should get going soon. Don't you have to go to Blake's tonight?"

"Screw Blake's. I'm having fun here! I really don't feel like going back to LA tonight."

"C'mon. What's going on with you anyways? You've been weird all day."

"I'm acting weird because I don't feel like going back to LA?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know. Whatever."

"Look at those bikers over there. I'm going to go say hi. Be right back!"

"Lex—wait!"

Alex makes her way over to the crowd of bikers near the bar at the place they were eating. "What kind of motorcycles do you guys ride?"

"Harley Davidson." They all replied simultaneously and with pride.

"Harleys. I love it."

"What are you drinking?" An older biker asked from the crowd.

"Hmm… Tequila." She answers after thinking about it for a second. This is not the first time she's successfully got shots bought for her.

"Hey—Tommy—four tequila shots over here. Limes and salt, too, please."

The one biker, Charlie, and Alex sit at the bar. They begin their own conversation as the other bikers are pounding down beers. "Ready?" He asks after getting the shots. "Take one, then take the other one right after. The second tequila shot always tastes better after taking it after the first."

They take both shots and Mason walks over. "Really?" He asks. "Let's get back to town, Alex."

"Okay, party pooper. You go get the car. Call me when you pull in front."

"Good try. I'm not going to leave you here."

"Then stay. Twenty more minutes then we can go. I promise."

Mason is smart enough to know that twenty minutes doesn't mean twenty minutes. It means an hour in Alex time. He would never leave her there alone, so he settles down in between Alex and her new friend, Charlie. He becomes aware of the fact that he has to drive them back to LA so he doesn't drink.

An hour goes by and Alex is pretty drunk. Charlie and the rest of the boys have to get going. Once they leave she turns to Mason. "Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go, boozey."

The walk back to the car isn't smooth. Alex not only stops to talk to everyone, but she makes them stop at a bar because she 'swore she saw George Clooney go in.' Mason knows her tricks; she is just looking for an excuse to get one last drink. They finally make it to the car when Alex realizes she's out of cigarettes.

"No, I'll stop on the way back and run in and get a pack." He tries to explain to her that they are cheaper outside of Laguna. She finally agrees and they start driving. The drive is long. They smoke again—Alex's idea—so it's not entirely painful for Mason.

* * *

They finally pull into the Sloan driveway. He pulls in the garage. "Alright, now I know you're not sixteen anymore, but if your parents think I got you drunk they won't love me as much."

"Shut up, Mason. I'm not a kid." She gets out of the car and walks in, with Mason following behind her.

"Hey momma bear." She makes a grand entrance.

"Alex, where the hell have you been? It's 7:00. We were supposed to be at Blake's by now. Hi Mace, what are you doing here?"

"He needs a ride home." Alex says matter-of-factly.

"Alex, are you drunk?" Amelia asks as she walks over from the stove.

"Yes. And I really don't feel like going to Blake's—like at all."

"Tough shit, Alex, she has an announcement. Don't you care?"

"Yeah. Actually, no, I really don't."

Marks walks down the stairs. "Are we all ready to go? Alex where have you been? We tried calling. Hi Mason."

"Hi Mr. Sloan." He replies. Surprisingly, Mason doesn't feel uncomfortable or awkward at all in this situation, and this isn't the first time a situation like this has happened in his presence.

"Well, Alex is drunk. I'm assuming you need a ride home, Mason?"

"Yes, please. Unless you want me to drive the range rover back later, and I'll have Mike follow me."

"No that's fine. Let's go."

Alex is still standing in the kitchen. Silent. "So, I'm just going to go upstairs. Tell Blake I said hi." Amelia glares at her.

"What the hell is going on, Alex? Why are you drunk on a Wednesday afternoon anyways?" Mark asks sternly.

"I went to Laguna Beach to have fun. Don't be so serious all the time, Dad."

She makes her way upstairs.

* * *

After a very silent drive, they finally make it to Mason's place.

"Thanks for the ride, guys. I'll talk to you later."

"No problem, Mason" Mark says.

After Mason gets out of the car Mark decides to break the silence. "It's not that serious, Amelia, she just went to Laguna Beach."

"I know. It's not that serious. But it is. When are we going to stop justifying her behavior?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"By lying?" Amelia begins to get defensive.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Because she's not your problem, right? I mean let's face it. When things like this happen, you think that. You know that she got her coping mechanisms from me. You aren't ashamed because you know Ryan was some crack head. Alex is my problem, not yours."

"Whoa, slow down there, Amelia." He becomes angry. "I never said that nor have I ever, ever, given you a reason to believe that. It is obvious that Alex has some issues, but you always downplay them. And I agree with you because I know you're very sensitive when it comes to Alex. The reason you're sensitive is because you seem to always make yourself aware that I'm not her biological father. You're insecure about all of this, not me. So don't try and make me out to be the bad guy. I will not stand for that. I consider Alex mine, 100% mine, you doubt that. You need to get over it."

Mark goes on and on until they reach Blake's house. "You're right, Mark, let's just please pretend like this didn't happen. Alex is sick, so she couldn't come tonight with us."

* * *

**Please Review :) I welcome suggestions!**


	6. All in the Family

**Please review ;)**

Mark and Amelia make their way up the driveway and into Blake's one story bungalow. Inside, they are greeted by everyone.

"Hey, everyone!" Amelia announces.

"Ma!" Jack squeals. "Dad!"

"Hey Jack-o-latern. How was your day?" He replies as Amelia leans down and kisses his head. She walks towards the kitchen to see if she can help out with anything

"Good. Uncle Derek was just gunna show me how to throw a shotgun! Come outside."

Derek enters the den. "I told him that his old man doesn't know how to throw a shotgun pass, and well he has got to learn some time."

"Very funny. I got to see this. Jack, you know your Dad is better than Uncle Derek at football, right?"

"Umm… I guess!" He says as he heads out the sliding glass door.

"Hey girls!" Amelia greets Addison, Blake, and Adrianna in the kitchen.

"Aunt Amy!" Blake enthusiastically gives Amelia a hug. "I was waiting for you to order the food. Garlic chicken, right?"

"Yes, thanks!" Amelia releases from the hug. She pats Adriana on the head.

"Where is Alex?" Adrianna asks.

"Home. Sleeping. She didn't feel well."

Adrianna finds this weird. She knows she was in Laguna today with Mason. She decides to text her. "_Really? Where are you?"_

"Aw, well I wish she was here. I have news! Let me call in the Thai food. Colin is going to pick it up on his way home from work."

"Sounds good." Amelia replies.

"What time is he getting off tonight?" Addison questions while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"He should be leaving the office any minute." Blake hangs up the phone. "Food will be ready in 20 minutes. I'm going to call him now."

"Blake did you order extra spring rolls?" Adrianna asks.

"Yes. Three orders."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Me too." Amelia replies.

"Oh I wish I knew, I would have placed the order earlier Aunt Amelia." Blake seems overwhelmed.

"No, no it's okay, Blake." She replies.

* * *

Alex is lying in bed with her earphones in. She put the Bright Eyes playlist on her iPod. She is interrupted by a text from Adrianna. She reads in and throws her phone down. She isn't in the mood to text her back. She wishes she could just go to sleep and wake up and start tomorrow. She decides to call Mason.

"Hi." She says through the phone when he picks up.

"How you doing?"

"Good. I guess. I don't know. I feel weird."

"Just go to sleep. It's probably the alcohol and the weed."

"You're probably right. I'm sorry for today."

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, I just feel, I don't know."

"Ha-ha. Go to sleep you'll feel better tomorrow."

"You're right. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. Relax!" he says before hanging up.

She still feels restless. She decides to call Lucas.

"Hey. How was Laguna?" He asks through the phone.

"Good. How's work?"

"It's work."

"Come over after. I'd come to you, but I shouldn't drive."

"What happened?" He asks in a concerned tone.

"Nothing. Just drank a little today. Just come over after work. Netflix? We can watch some TV. I miss you."

"AW." He says in a fun loving way. "I miss you, too. I should be out of here in an hour. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Please bring me some mozzarella sticks."

"You got it, babe. See you later."

Lucas works at an upscale pizzeria downtown. A bunch of New Yorkers own it. Pete actually knows the owners really well. The one guy, Frank, was a patient of his a while back. Lucas is a waiter there and bartends during the weekend.

* * *

Back at Blake's, Colin arrives inside with the food. "Hi everyone!" He announces as he walks into the kitchen.

Blake greets him with a kiss then takes the food from him. Addison gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Colin." She says with a smile.

"Hi handsome." Amelia says from the table. "So what's the big news?"

"Hold on, let's get Dad and Uncle Mark in here." Blake says while getting the food ready over by the counter and Colin gets the champagne from the fridge and six glasses.

"Derek! Mark! Jack!" Addison yells outside. "Dinner is here. Come inside."

They all walk into the house and Colin gives Mark and Derek a glass. He comes towards the table and gives Addison and Adrianna two glasses and puts two on the table—one for himself and one for Blake. He gets another glass out of the cabinet and fills in with water. He hands that glass to Amelia. She winks at him.

"What are you drinking buddy?" He asks Jack who is sitting on Adrianna's lap.

"Apple juice, please."

"Coming right up."

Everyone settles down and grabs a chair at the kitchen table. Blake is finishing preparing everything and meets Colin at the head of the table. Colin begins to talk.

"Thanks for coming over tonight, in the middle of the week, with traffic and everything. So last night, I took Blake to Rosario's and we had a lovely dinner." Blake is smiling ear to ear as she watches Colin speak. "Anyways, I am in-love with this girl to my left, and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with her. So with that said, we're engaged." He is now smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my God!" shrieks Adrianna. "This is so great! I am so happy for you!"

Addison, Amelia, Mark and Derek play along, too. They act surprised and congratulate them both.

"Okay, okay, so before we dig in," Colin continues, "I want to make a toast. This is such a wonderful family and I can't wait to be a part of it."

"Here, here" Derek says as he raises his glass a little farther up.

Everyone simultaneously replies, "Here, here!"

After the excitement calms down, everybody begins to dig into their food.

"So, do you have any idea of when you want to have this wedding?" Amelia asks.

"I would really love to have it in November," Colin replies. "It's the month my Mom passed away, and it seems like a way to sort of honor her."

"November weddings are beautiful," Addison agrees with Colin, "Blake, what do you think?"

"I love that idea. Mrs. Grant was a wonderful lady, and we are definitely going to miss her at our wedding. It's a great opportunity to honor her. Also, we'll have a year to plan the wedding." She grabs Colin's hand.

"And by we, she means, I" Colin says with a laugh. "I will help you as much as I can, but I am leaving the wedding planning in your hands. The only suggestion I have given her," he looks around at the table, "is that we incorporate mums into the wedding. My mother loved mums."

Colin is from New Jersey. He grew up in a small town. He has fond memories of his mother buying mums around thanksgiving. She always said that mums always make a good impression during autumn. He met Blake at UCLA seven years ago. They were in the same English class. Colin majored in marketing and business and is now climbing the corporate ladder at STARMEN, a marketing firm. Blake's dream is to become a fourth grade teacher. She is currently a TA at the public school.

"Mums are great." Amelia smiles.

"And one more minor announcement" Blake says midway through dinner. "Well, request, I should say. Ade," she turns to Adrianna, "I would love for you to be my maid of honor."

Adrianna gasps. "Of course!" She begins to tear up as she gives her sister a hug.


	7. Sour Revelations

**Not getting a lot of feedback. Is it really that stupid? LOL. Well, for the people still reading! Here's another short chapter!**

* * *

"It was so sweet. I cried a little." Adrianna is in the passenger seat of Alex's car.

"Oh. That's nice. Too bad I missed it." She replies glibly.

"Yeah… it was sweet. So I was thinking we could do something small for lunch, like salad. I'm pretty sure I'm still full from Thai last night." She turns down the music a little.

"Salad is good." She turns back up the music.

"How was Laguna yesterday?"

"Great. Good. I had a lot of fun." Alex stomach begins to churn. "Ow!" She grabs her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Shit. My stomach hurts all of a sudden." She pulls to the side of the road and gets out. She runs to the side of the freeway and hurls up her morning breakfast. Adrianna runs to grab her hair to pull it back.

"Are you okay?" She asks in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I think. Ew. I don't know where that came from. Let's just go, I want to miss the crowds."

"Are you sure? We can always go shopping another day."

"No it's fine let's just go." She replies dryly, confirming Adrianna's suspicions that this is more of an obligation for Alex rather than a pleasant outing.

"If you're going to be like this all day, I'd really rather not shop with you." She releases her hands from her hair and heads back to the car.

Alex stands there for a couple seconds wishing that she wasn't here right now. She wasn't going to lie to herself—this did feel like an obligation. She really didn't want to be here. She heads to the car. "We're already on San Vincente. I'm not driving back." She announces.

"Whatever." This time Adrianna turns up the music

* * *

"Hey Ma." Mason walks into the Freedman house with his laptop.

"Hey there, Mace. Whatchya got?" Charlotte asks as she arises from the couch to give her son a hug.

"What I got is writer's block. I figured I'd come here and sit outside. Maybe find some inspiration."

"Writer's block? Sounds frustrating."

"You have no idea. Where's dad?"

"Hospital." She sits back down on the couch. Mason sits next to her on the recliner. "You look tan."

"Oh. Yeah. I actually went to Laguna yesterday with Alex." He replies as he puts his arm forward to check. "Anyways, what's new over here?"

"Nothing exciting over here."

"Look, Mom, I do have writer's block and I did come here to write. But I also have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Did Amelia ever tell Adrianna about Ryan?"

She seems caught off guard. "Huh? Um… no, she never brought it up, actually. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering. She's going through something and, I don't know. I guess I miss my mother still—everyday. Sometimes I wonder if deep down somewhere in Alex's subconscious she knows Mark isn't her real father."

"Mason, I doubt that. She has no reason to think otherwise."

"I know. I was just thinking. I worry about her all the time. I remember that one time I met Ryan. God, I was so young."

Charlotte looks a little confused. "Where's all this coming from?"

"Nowhere. I don't know, honestly. Just been thinking about my mom a lot lately and when I met you guys… ah… forget I asked."

"It's okay to talk about this stuff with me, I was just wondering. Have you been to visit her?"

"I went this morning." He replies as he gets up. "I'm going to try and write."

"Okay—let me know if you want lunch."

* * *

"Mmmm, what do you have here?" Derek sneaks up behind Addison in the hospital cafeteria and kisses her on the head.

"Chicken Caesar salad. Want some?" She kisses him on the lips.

"No thanks. Had a big breakfast with Mark." He sits down. "I still can't believe our baby girl is getting married. Have you guys talked about any wedding plans?" He steals a bite of the salad.

"Nope. I'm going to stop by after I finish seeing my patients. She took the day off. I'm going to bring some dinner over."

"Does Blake know about this?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Yes. I think she wants to start talking venues maybe."

"Or maybe she just wants to have dinner with her mother."

"That, too. I don't know I guess we'll see." Addison's pager goes off. "Crap, I gotta take this. Finish the salad. Love you!" She gets up and walks out of the cafeteria.


	8. Broken Word

"How is this top?" Alex asks Adrianna as she makes more of an effort shopping than she did during the car ride.

"Cute. Really cute, actually. How much?" She pulls the price tag forward. "Jeez, fifty bucks for a top! Now I remember why I hate shopping."

"Fifty bucks for a REALLY cute top. Totally worth it. I think I'll get it. Ouch. Jeez." Alex grabs her stomach again. "My friggin' stomach is killing me."

"What does it feel like?" Adrianna seems more concerned.

"I don't know. Like I've been punched." She stands motionless, holding her stomach. "Can we go? I really do want to be here, Ade."

"Sure. We'll come back. It's not like the bev center is going anywhere." She smiles.

"I think I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay… I'll go get the car."

As Alex heads to the bathroom she spots Mike. _Crap._

"Alllllllllex! Hey baby girl!" He comes up and gives her a hug.

"Jeez, Mike, didya drink the WHOLE bottle of Jack?"

"Ha, shut up."

"What are you doing here?" Alex begins sweating and realizes she has to go and find a bathroom.

"Chilling. It's my day off. My friend Kelly is around here somewhere. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiles.

"You don't look fine."

Alex runs to the nearest garbage can and throws up. She begins to feel very faint and her hearing is going out. Her vision is blurry and she is holding on to the garbage can for dear life. Everything is going blur. She can't see Mike and she can't seem to find her phone anywhere to call Adrianna. All of a sudden everything goes black.

"Alex… Alex…" She hears Mike's voice echoing. "What the hell happened?" Now she hears Ade's voice.

She opens her eyes and sees Adrianna in front of her and feels Mike behind her.

"Lex, are you okay?" Adrianna asks with deep concern.

"Wha—what happened?" She begins to regain vision and her hearing is coming back. She sees the bev center and realizes she passed out.

"You passed out, baby girl." Mike is giggling—a nervous habit he has. "You about gave me a heart attack!"

"Me too. Are you okay? Drink this." Adrianna hands her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." She begins to get up on her feet slowly. "I still feel really sick."

"Like what?" Mike asks.

"I don't know!" She sounds irritated.

"Let's go. I parked illegally." Adrianna helps her up.

"Call me later, ladies." Mike kisses them both on the cheeks. Adrianna and Alex begin walking very slowly to the car.

* * *

"You really put on a show last night." Amelia says in the kitchen when Alex walks through the door.

Alex throws her purse on the kitchen table and heads to the refrigerator for some water. "Five stars?"

"Funny." Amelia walks toward her office and stops and turns back around. "You might think your invincible, Alex. I'll let you in on a little secret—you're not."

"Oh. Thanks for the advice. So sage." She closes the fridge and heads upstairs.

Amelia continues to her office and closes her door. She sits down on her computer and dives into her work.

A couple hours later she hears the front door open. She sees Derek walk inside with Jack. She gets up from her desk and walks out of her office. "Derek? Jack?"

"Hi Mom. I got a lot of homework. Will you help me later?" He asks.

"Sure, babe." She takes his book bag and looks at Derek. Jack runs off to the den.

"You know it's three, right?" He asks.

Amelia stands there dumbfounded. "Derek—I—my phone was turned off."

"It's alright, Amy. This is the first time this has happened. Just remember next time." He replies.

"I can't believe I forgot to pick him up. I forgot it was my day and I just turned off my phone so I could get some work done and then it just—"

"Ame, it's okay. Between all the people who pick him up, it's understandable you forgot it was your day. Don't beat yourself up."

"I feel like a terrible mother."

"Don't be dramatic. It's FINE."

"No, no it's not FINE. Stop trying to rationalize my behavior."

"Listen, I told Jack I'd throw the football with him. I'm going to take him to the park. Please don't beat yourself up over this okay?" Derek gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads toward to the den to get Jack.

* * *

"You forgot to pick him up?"

"Charlotte, I shit you not. I forgot to pick him up." Amelia says over the phone.

"Amelia, don't let this get to you. It's okay. You lost track of time."

"I just can't believe I forgot my son from school. Good thing they got in touch with Derek. I forget my son from school and my daughter inherited her coping mechanisms from me. I'm a great mother."

"Shut-up, Amelia. You don't need me to tell you how great of a mother you are. Whatchu mean about Alex?"

"Oh she just got loaded. Again."

"Ahh, when did this happen?"

"In Laguna. Yesterday. With your son."

"Oh, this makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"Mason came over today asking about Alex and Ryan."

"Oh my God. Does she know?"

"No. nothing like that."

"God. This whole Ryan thing just keeps coming up in weird ways. I think the universe is telling me something."

"You do what you gotta do. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Bye, Charlotte."

* * *

Amelia knocks on Alex's door.

"Come in."

Amelia enters the room. "Can we talk?"

"Look Mom, we both know you never were good at lectures."

"No, I don't want to lecture you. You're a smart girl. I'll leave the lecturing to Dad." She smiles.

Alex smiles back. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm in a weird place or something. I can't really explain it to you because I can't really explain it to myself."

"We all go through stuff like this, baby. You need to pull through. It gets better. Whatever it is." Amelia walks to her bed and sits down. "But we do need to talk."

"What's up? I heard about Blake. I truly am happy for her."

"Yeah. It's great news. But, no. I need to talk to you about something else." There is a long pause. "I really don't even know how to start this or where to begin or how to do it."

"Mom, you're freaking me out. Just spit it out."

"Dad is, well Dad will always be your Dad."

"Okay..."

"However, he isn't your biological father."

Alex is silent. "What?" All she managed to say was that._  
_

"Your father was this man named Ryan. I dated him a long time ago. Um, we both did drugs together."

Alex sits there staring into her mother's eyes. "You did drugs together. Okay."

"We kind of fell in love when I relapsed and we used together."

"I get that. Okay. You did drugs together." Alex gets up.

"Wait, I am not-"

"I think I know the ending of this story. I-I'd rather not hear it." Alex leaves her room and makes her way down the stairs.

Amelia quickly gets up and goes after her. "Alex. Alex."

"Mom," Alex raises her voice as she chokes up, "if you want any chance of salvaging our relationship you'll back off and let me be." She runs out the door and Amelia hears her take off in her car.


	9. Runaways

**Review? :)** **I'm hoping to get a suggestion, or two, also! I'm open to suggestions and improvement!**

Mason was interrupted by a knock on the door while he was trying to write. "Hold on!" He yells. He opens the door and sees Alex. "Tink. What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Mason picks up on the distressed feeling.

"Can I come in?" She asks quietly and casually.

"Of course." He opens the door and Alex walks in. She goes over to Peyton and sits on the kitchen floor. Mason joins her. "What's wrong?"

"Can we just sit here for a second?" She asks as she pets Peyton.

"Sure." Mason puts her arm around Alex and they sit in silence.

About five minutes pass when Alex finally says something. "My Da—I mean my biological father died. Before I was born. Mark, he, he isn't my real dad." Alex states this in disbelief. "Wow. That felt weird to say out loud."

"Mark will always be your dad, Lex." He says as he brings Alex closer for a hug. "Ryan is probably so happy you have such a great man as a Dad."

"Ryan?" She says. She begins to slide away from Mason and looks at him. "Ryan? Who is Ryan?"

"Ryan. He is, well, was, your father."

Alex gets up. "You knew my father? You knew his name?" She begins raising her voice. "You knew that Mark wasn't my real dad?"

"Yes." He firmly states.

Alex stands up and grabs her keys. "I—I can't believe this."

"Alex, it was never my place to tell you who your real father was. Don't go. Let's talk."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, Mason. I seriously can't believe this." She heads to the door. Mason gets up and follows her. He grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Get off me."

"Stop being so dramatic."

Alex turns around. "Dramatic? DRAMATIC? Mason, you were the one person who I could count on. No matter what I was going through or what I felt I always came to you. You have always supported me and have given me this love that has gotten me through a lot of bullshit. And all this time, I—I just can't believe you have kept this from me. I can see why my mom would want to keep this from me, Mark? Sure. But I'm having trouble understanding why you would. You're my best friend!"

"I get that. So, you're basically saying the only reason you're mad is because I didn't tell you? You aren't upset at the actual fact of the matter?"

"To be honest, I haven't gotten that far."

"That's your problem, Alex." Now Mason begins to get defensive. "You don't face any of your problems head on. You get angry and upset at other people so you can avoid your emotions. Your emotions scare the shit out of you. You are terrified of yourself."

"Thanks, Freud." She snaps.

"Just telling you how it is."

"Whatever, Mason." Alex storms out. Mason quickly regrets being so hard on her. He figures she'll be okay. He heads back to his office to continue writing.

As Alex is walking back to her car, she bumps into Mike. "Hey." He says. "How ya feeling?"

Alex forgot how sick she felt earlier. "Much better." She continues to walk to her car.

"Wait. Where are you going? Stop for a sec. Talk to Mikey!"

She stops and turns around. "Sorry, I can't be here."

"Okay, well let's go somewhere else. Want to smoke? My friend Paul just got some really good shit. I don't know if you're interested, it's more hardcore. Something about being laced. I'm a little apprehensive about it, but figured I'd ask."

Alex quickly agrees. "Definitely. You're driving."

"Sounds good! Let me go inside and change. "Here," he hands her the keys, "wait for me in the car."

* * *

"You just told her?" Mark angrily asks.

"Mark—she's my kid. I had to. I couldn't stop to think about you."

"Do you understand how selfish that sounds, Amelia? You didn't consider me or Alex when you decided to blurt this news out. Something we've talked about, something that you wanted to approach carefully. And you just SAID IT. Like 'Hi Alex. So Mark isn't your Dad.' Do you know how careless that is? Do you understand how delicate this situation just got?"

Amelia raises her voices and begins to get angry, too. "Of course I considered Alex! Are you freakin' kidding me? Get out of here with this bullshit. I told her because ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. And I do understand how delicate this is. I absolutely understand."

"You went from zero to sixty in a second. Typical."

Amelia is silent for a second. "Get out."

Mark walks out of the office. Amelia sits down on her chair and buries her head in her hands. She hears a knock on the office door. It's Addison. "Come in."

"How ya doing?"

"Um. I would be better. Alex isn't answering her phone. Mason told me she left his place a little bit ago. No idea where she went. Is she at your place?"

"No, I just talked to Adrianna."

"Shit, Addie. I'm worried."

"Give her time, Amy."

Amelia looks down at the floor with a hopeless look. "When I was young and I felt confused, I dealt with it by taking drugs and numbing myself. I really hope she is smarter than I ever was."

* * *

Alex is sitting on an unfamiliar couch. With unfamiliar people. An unfamiliar smell, and unfamiliar wall décor. She looks over to her left and sees Mike. She realizes that she is okay. She picks up her phone and sees she has a lot of missed calls. Mom, Dad, (who, by the way isn't _really_ her dad) Aunt Addie, Uncle Derek, Mason, and Adrianna. "News travels fast," she thinks to herself. She decides to snap Mike back to reality. She doesn't remember getting to where she is. Paul's house? She assumes. The last thing she remembers is waiting in Mike's car. Her memory is hazy from there on. "Mike." She states clearly.

"Huh? Yeah. Sup?" He says.

"Let's get out of here."

"Alright."

Alex looks over to her right and sees Paul passed out. The weed must have been amazing. "Your friend is passed out. Should we wake him?"

"Nah. What time is it? Where do you want to go?"

"It's nine." She thinks for a second. She definitely doesn't want to go home. She doesn't want to go back to Mason's. She doesn't want to go to Adrianna's. "Let's go out. Let's do something fun."

"You know I'm always down for some fun. Let's get out of here. Any place in mind?"

"Paradise."

* * *

"I haven't had a cigarette in so long." Amelia says as she sees Charlotte come outside on Amelia and Mark's back porch.

"Jack's sleeping. Mark is sleeping. What's going on?"

"I, uh, can't get in touch with Alex." She takes a pull of her cigarette. "She's lost, Charlotte. Figuratively and literally speaking."

"She ain't lost, Amelia. She is just processing some things."

"Some things. Ha. Some things. She's processing the fact that her father is dead and her mother kept this secret from her."

"She'll get through this."

There was a pause.

"Did Mason call?"

Charlotte looks down at the ground. "Yeah. He hasn't heard from her. I think he went out to look for her."

"He's a good kid."

"So is Alex. What can I do, Amelia?"

"You're doing it, Charlotte."

The two woman stand outside in the brisk evening. No words. In silence.


	10. Paradise

It's nearly two in the morning when Alex finally decides to text Mason. She figures she'll text Lucas, too. He has called her four times tonight. '_I'm okay. ttyl.'_ He has no idea what is going on with his girlfriend. He has absolutely no idea. She is drunk. Mike is drunk. They are stumbling out of some sort of club. Not sure where. "Myyyyykkkkaaaa! What do we do? Who the fuck wants to pay for a cab!" She yells on the street. Mike giggles. They are both hammered.

"Shit! I don't know I'll call Paul, he should be up."

It takes Alex a minute to remember who Paul was. Her thoughts are interrupting by, yet another, call from Amelia. "Ignoring this shit!" She says aloud. "Call Paaaauuuullll pllllllease!"

"Fuck. He isn't answering. We can run home!"

"We could. Or wait!" She stops and thinks. "I'll call Ade!"

"Your cousin? Aww I don't think she likes me very much!"

"Naw she is so cool! She loves you!" Alex picks up her phone and dials Adrianna. It took her almost triple to time to make the call than it would if she was sober.

"Alex!" She doesn't realize the call went through. She hears Adrianna on the other line. She forgets why she called her.

"Ad! Ad! Ayyyyy!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ALEX!" Adrianna seems extremely annoyed.

"Chill. Can you scoop me?"

"Where are you? You had me so worried, Alex."

"Umm… MIKE WHERE ARE WE?"

"Mike is with you?" Adrianna seems even more annoyed.

"Ya. It's cool. You don't like Mike. I'll call someone else."

Before Adrianna has a chance to say anything, Alex ends the call. She turns to Mike. "Yah. Call Paul again. Adrianna is a BITCH."

"Told ya! Okay let me try to call him again." Mike walks a few steps away. Alex takes out a cigarette and lights it. As she begins to smoke her cigarette, a creepy-looking guy approaches her.

"Mmmm. Damn. I mean MMMMM." She hears. Oh the weirdos you meet in L.A.

"Excuse me?" She snaps.

"You just fine. You look yummy. You taste yummy?"

"Seriously?" Alex slurs. "I mean, seriously?"

"Oh, yeah, I am serious mami."

"Mike!" She calls. "Get this clown away from me."

"Who the fuck you calling a 'clown' little girl?" The man begins to get a little rough.

"I'm calling you a clown. You freak!"

"You better take that back you no good tra—" He was interrupted by Mike.

"Back off, bro. She's drunk!"

"Did you get in touch with Paul?" She asks. Pretending like nothing is happening.

"Yeah. Let's roll. He is on his way."

Paul comes shortly after and picks them up. Mike falls in the back and passes out. Alex sits in the front with Paul. The car ride is quiet.

"Usually when Mike asks me to pick him up, it's a lot louder in the car." He looks at Alex and smirks, breaking the silence.

Alex didn't realize how cute Paul was. She was too stoned to remember any details from earlier today. He was very tan with dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. She looks down at her phone and quickly texts Adrianna. '_Got a ride. Sleeping at Mike's parents.' _Lie. But if Adrianna knew she was about to go to a stranger's house then she would never be left alone.

"Yeah." Is all she manages to say. "This is embarrassing. What happened earlier? What did we smoke?"

"Ha. It was good, right?" He asks. "It was opium. Random? Yes. I haven't laced my weed with opium in so long. It's a dying trend, for sure. Was feeling a little adventurous tonight. Our friend Mike is always up for new stuff. I was bored." He seems even more embarrassed which comforts Alex.

* * *

Amelia is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. Her phone goes off and she picks it up immediately. "Alex?" She says.

"It's Mason."

"Oh. What's up?"

"She just texted me. She's fine. I don't know much, but she's fine."

Amelia feels a little better. "Thank you so much for calling, Mason." She hangs up the phone and heads to the couch to plop down and turns on the television. She knows she won't sleep tonight. She flips through the channels and continues to sip on her tea. She hears someone come down the stairs.

"Hi." Mark comes and sits down next to her on the couch.

Amelia looks at him. "Hi."

"I can't sleep. Did you hear from Alex?"

"Mason just called. She's fine."

"Amy. I'm really sorry. I flipped out earlier because I was worried. I'm still worried."

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I just wish I could redo today. Start from the beginning."

"I know." Mark comes closer and wraps Amelia in his arms. "Let's try and sleep. She's safe." The two eventually drift off to sleep.

* * *

After what seemed like a very long ride,they finally pull up to Paul's driveway. Alex didn't realize how nice Paul's place was. Beautiful, big, white house with a round driveway and a fountain in the middle.

"I'll get Mike." Paul says as he turns off the car and hops out. Alex follows and watches as Paul wakes up Mike. It's quite comical.

The three finally make it inside Paul's house. "Wow." Alex blurts out. "This is clutch."

"Perks of rich parents." Paul winks.

The three of them make their way downstairs to the basement, which is bigger than any house Alex has been in. Mike stumbles and crashes on the couch in one of the rooms in the basement. "Do you want a tour?" Paul asks.

"Yes, please." Alex is amazed by the basement. There is a gym, a kitchen, three dens, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a sliding glass door to the amazing back yard. After the tour, Paul and Alex head outside and they each sit on a lounge chair by the pool. "This is awesome, Paul." Alex is still in shock. Taking in the beautiful backyard.

"Yeah. It's nice. My parents basically gave me the basement. It's their way of getting rid of me." He laughs. "So, how do you know Mike?"

"He's roommates with my friend, Mason."

"Ahhh. I know Mason. He's a good kid."

"Yeah." She quickly changes the subject. "So, what do you do?"

"Drugs." He blurts out. "I mean, literally, I do drugs, Alex. I don't have a life. No job. School was never part of the plan."

"School sucks. I mean, I'm good at it and I excel in my classes, but I just don't see the point. I think I expected more from the world."

"Same." He replies. "I got caught up with the wrong people in high school. I cleaned up my act and went to college. I changed. I mean I really changed. I was doing great. I decided, though, that I didn't want to do college. I told my parents I wanted to take a semester off to think about it. They thought I just wanted to quit. I guess when people stop believing in you, you stop believing in yourself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asks. "I mean, I love to listen, but you realize we just met earlier today."

"Sometimes it's easier to open up to a complete stranger," Paul replies, "plus, you seem cool. Down to earth, non judgy. Those people are few and far between in the city." He arises from the lounge chair. "I got to go grab my cigs, you need anything inside?"

"No thanks"

A couple minutes later Paul comes back outside and has a bag of white powder. Alex's eyes widen as she sees this bag. "What is that?" She asks.

"Some oxys." He replies. "I'm not sure where you stand or anything, but do you mind?"

"No, go for it. To each their own, right?"

"Yep. Well, do you want to try? I figured I'd be polite and ask."

Alex stops and thinks for a second. She knows this is a bad idea. In fact, it's probably best that she call Adrianna right now and just tell her to come pick her up. How easy does that choice seem? A click away and she would be removed from this situation. But, on the other hand, how nice would it be to just forget? About her day? Her pain was starting to come back on her stomach and she wasn't ready to be sober. She needs to feel happy for just a little longer. What does Alex even stand for anymore? Most nights, she doesn't even know. "Yeah. You only live once, right?" She replies casually.

Paul gets a few lines ready. He snorts the first two and hands it over to Alex. She looks at it, not really sure what or how, but just snorts it. She lounges back in the chair and stairs at the stars. "You think it's an LA thing?"

"What's that?"

"Expecting more… I mean, thinking life owes us something so much more."

"I think it's a life thing, to be honest." He replies as he lights a cigarette. "Star gazing makes me happy. Does that make me gay?"

Alex giggles. "No. It makes you honest."

"My brother is up there somewhere." He says. "Well, that's what I like to believe anyway."

"My dad, too. I mean, I never met him. But I imagine he's there, too."

"Are we bonding?" Paul smirks at her.

"I think we are." Alex stares at Paul. Without thinking, she pulls in for a kiss. "I'm sorry. That was very unlike me." She says shortly after.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me."

She kisses him again. Before either one of them realize it, they are making out. Eventually, things get very hot and steamy between them.


	11. The Breakup Plan

Alex wakes up the next morning to the sunrise. She looks over and sees Paul sleeping. She looks around and it takes her a second to remember where she is. She takes the towel; they apparently used them as blankets last night, and walks over to get her clothes from last night. Her head is pounding. She cannot believe what she did last night. She cheated on Lucas. This will break his heart. She goes inside the basement and sees Mike still passed out. She doesn't want to bother him. Instead, she goes into his wallet and takes some cash for a cab. She tiptoes out the house and walks down Paul's street and calls the cab company. After she hangs up the phone, she crumbles on the sidewalk and leans against Paul's street sign. She stares into the day and feels like absolute crap. She takes out her phone to see that it's dead and moans. She is beginning to _seriously_ regret last night. 'Today is a new day,' she thinks to herself. 'I'll do better.'

The cab finally arrives and she hops in. The whole cab ride home consists of her going through last night. She feels absolutely sick to her stomach. 'This is how I showed my love to Lucas? By cheating on him?' She doesn't even know how she is going to tell Lucas. She reaches her house and she gets out after paying the driver. The cab drives away. She looks at her house. She really doesn't want to go in. She runs to the side yard and throws up several times. She perishes to the ground and leans against the fence. She begins to tear up a little. She doesn't know what to do. She wants to give up. Guilt is attempting to consume her. She gets up and goes to the garage. She takes a deep breath and enters the code. The garage door opens and all cars are there. 'Fuck.'

She tries to turn the knob as slowly as possible in hopes of Amelia and Mark not hearing her. She manages to open the door and sneak in. She quietly closes the door behind her. With her shoes in hand, she begins to tiptoe to the stairway.

So close. Almost there. She reaches her door and quietly opens it. She closes it and turns around and closes her eyes. She takes another deep breath. 'I made it' she thinks. She plugs her phone in. She has about fifty text messages from everybody: Amelia, Mark, Adrianna, Addison, Blake, Mason, Mike, her friends, Jen and Rachel, and Lucas. Nothing interesting—as she scrolls through all the texts. Lucas' text almost broke her heart- '_Hey. Miss ya, boo. Don't know where ya are but I would love to hear from you.' _Alex gets in bed and under her covers. She begins to cry until she falls asleep.

* * *

Amelia gets up and immediately checks her phone. Nothing. She goes upstairs to wake up Jack and get him ready for school. She opens Alex's door in hopes of finding her there. After opening the door, she stands in the doorway for a couple seconds looking at her daughter. Debating. 'Should I wake her?' Amelia's heart was breaking. She knows she is suffering, and she doesn't know what to do. She quietly closes the door and decides to let her sleep. She gets on with her daily routine. She is happy that Alex is home and safe.

* * *

Mike stumbles into his place around ten o'clock that morning. He sees Mason passed out on the couch in the same clothes as last night. Mason immediately wakes up to the noises he is making.

"Where were you?" He asks tiredly.

"Went out last night with Alex. I am so hung-over dude. It's not even funny." His voice is raspy.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. We crashed at Paul's last night. When I woke up, she wasn't there."

Mason sits up on the couch. "Oh. Where was she?"

"No idea, bro." Mike grabs a gatorade from the fridge and plops down next to Mason. "Last night was crazy. Girl knows how to drink."

Mason doesn't reply.

"So, what are you doing on the couch anyways?"

"I fell asleep here. Thinking you'd come home with Alex."

"Why you so concerned with her man?"

"I—I don't know. I guess she is going through something right now."

"She's fine, man." Mike slaps Mason's knee and gets up. "I'm going to smoke then fall into bed. Wanna smoke?"

"Naw, man. It's cool." Mason gets up from the couch and goes into the front office of the townhouse. He picks up the phone and tries Alex one more time. Right to voicemail. He can't stand this. He grabs his keys and leaves. He starts driving to the Sloan residence.

He gets out of the car and opens the garage with the code. He walks inside and sees Amelia there. "Hi." He says as he walks toward to stairs.

"Hey, Mason. She's sleeping."

Mason stops. "Oh. Why didn't you tell me she got home?"

"I found out this morning."

"I got to talk to her, Amelia."

"Well, to be honest, you should go talk to her. I would love to, but I doubt she will. You should at least give it a shot."

Mason looks at her and begins climbing the stairs. Skipping a stair all the way up. He reaches Alex's door and pushes it open. "Alex!" He doesn't even try to whisper. No response. "Alex!"

She moves around in her bed and groans. "What!" She yells.

Mason walks to her bed and lies down. "I was so fucking worried about you."

Alex looks at Mason and she begins to tear up. "I messed up, Mace. I messed up so bad. I don't know what to do."

Mason looks into her eyes and can see pain and confusion. He cuddles up to her and she begins to cry in his arms. "It's okay, Tink." He tries to calm her down. "What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I am so ashamed and I can't even bring myself to say it out loud."

"You can tell me anything. You know I would never judge you."

Alex untangles herself from Mason's arms and moves over. She sits up and looks out the window. She settles down and is able to talk. "I am not trying to defend myself, but I have been feeling this disconnect with Lucas for a while. Nothing major or serious. Common in relationships, ya know?"

"Yeah." Mason responds.

"Well, I mean I love him and I didn't want to break up with him. I think it was just, I don't know. Girl stuff."

"So, you guys broke up?"

"Not exactly." She now turns her eyes to Mason's. "I hooked up with Paul last night."

Mason is silent for a couple seconds. "Hooked up how?"

"Hooked up. Please don't make me say it."

"Okay…. How did this happen?"

"I have no idea Mason. We were up last night after Mike fell asleep just smoking cigarettes and talking. Not even talking. We just sat there with each other."

"You have to tell him, Lex."

Alex nods. "Yeah. I know. I'm going to call him in a little bit."

"Do you need me to be here with you?"

"Mason, you weren't entirely wrong last night. I don't face my problems head on. I need to start doing that and this is something I have to face head on. Alone."

"Okay." Mason looks at Alex with sympathetic eyes. "I'll go home. Do you need me to kick Paul's ass?"

"No. He's a really good guy, Mason."

"Alex, he's into some really bad shit. I don't want you to get caught up with him. I don't even like the fact that you went out with Mike last night."

"Mason, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"I know. I just can't help it. I love you." He gives her a little shove.

Alex smiles. "I love you, too. I'll call you later. I'm going to need you later. Do you want to watch a movie and get dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll even buy you a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream." He smiles and gets up. As he is walking out Alex's bedroom Alex stops him.

"Wait." She gets up and gives him a hug. "Thanks."

* * *

"Hi, Violet." Alex smiles at Violet after she opens the door.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" She gives Alex a hug. "Come inside. I'll go get Lucas."

"Thanks." She makes her way to the couch and sits down.

As she sits there she thinking about how much this is going to kill him. Lucas and Alex have been dating for two years now. She looks around his house, well actually, Violet and Pete's house. She realizes how much she is going to miss this place. She looks at the piano and smiles. She thinks back to how they sat there after their first date. They didn't play it, neither of them knows how, but that's where they sat when they talked and got to really know each other. Her reminiscing was interrupted.

"Hey!" Lucas approaches Alex and gives her a kiss on the lips. "Sorry, I was upstairs changing. I just got out of the shower. You look like hell, babe. What's wrong?"

Alex, trying her best not to look upset mutters, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" He looks worried.

"Yeah. Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure." Lucas takes Alex's hand and helps her up the couch.

They walk down the street. "It's so nice out." Alex says.

"Yeah. Beautiful. Listen, you're really scaring me right now. What did you want to talk about?"

They keep walking. A couple seconds later Alex begins to talk. "Yesterday was weird. So weird." There was another pause. "My mom told me that my Dad was some guy she did drugs with. My dad isn't Mark. Apparently, his name is Ryan. Mason told me."

"Mason?" Lucas sounds surprised. "Why didn't your mom?"

"I was so pissed off at my mom. I left and went right to Mason's." She replies. Lucas stops walking.

"Wait, why didn't you call me? Or come to me?"

"I—I don't know." Alex is completely caught off guard. She turns around so she could face Lucas. "I just found myself driving to his place. Don't be upset, Lucas. He's my best friend."

"I'm not your best friend?"

"Of course, but this was different. Lucas, please don't be mad. I haven't even told you the worst part."

"Okay, go on." She hadn't even realized that they were no longer walking. She supposes they'll do this standing. In front of some random person's house.

"So, Mason knew him. I mean, like, he knew him. He never told me. I was really upset. So, I left."

"Okay…. And…."

"I bumped into Mike as I was leaving. We went out that night. I didn't call anybody. I was so pissed off; I mean I still am. I was confused and I just wanted to go out and forget."

Lucas is still looking Alex right in the eye.

"Lucas, I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. This pains me to say. I don't even know how to say it because I am absolutely disgusted with myself."

"Alex, did you sleep with Mike?" Lucas's tone shifted.

"No! I didn't sleep with Mike."

Lucas exhales. "Okay? So what's going on? I am so freaked out right now."

"I didn't sleep with Mike." She pauses again. "I slept with his friend. Paul."

Lucas is silent. His expression is stiff. There is no reaction for a couple seconds.

"Who is Paul?"

"He's friends with Mike. He picked us up last night because we were drunk."

"What?"

"Lucas, I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I would take it all back."

"You can't, Alex." Lucas is still standing there. Looking at Alex with disgust. "I can't believe this. I'm disgusted with you. I should have known. You don't know how to deal with anything. Instead of coming to me and talking you end up getting drunk and having sex with some random dude I never even heard of."

"I know. You're right. I deserve this."

"You do deserve this." Lucas turns around and begins walking back.

"Wait!" Alex yells.

Lucas turns around. "We're done." He shrugs his shoulders. "Don't bother calling me or anything, Alex. We're done. Absolutely done. You've ruined everything." He turns back around and continues to walk away.

Alex stands there and watches him walk until she can't see him anymore. She begins to cry.


	12. Television Comfort

**For my few readers- I am sorry! Been busy with, well, summer. :P Read & Review- And please- SUGGESTIONS!**

* * *

Alex stands still for a couple minutes. Her relationship just ended. She doesn't know how to react or what to do. She walks back to Lucas's house and gets in her car. She reverses and pulls away quickly. As she is driving, she is thinking of where everything went wrong. In a matter of twenty four hours—her whole world has shifted. She finally gets home and turns the car off. She puts her head on the steering wheel and begins to cry.

A couple minutes later, she realizes Amelia is tapping on the window. She looks up and opens the car door. She gets out of the car and looks at Amelia, then heads to the garage door.

"What no 'hi'? No explanation?"

Alex keeps walking. She stops as she gets to the garage door and turns her head back at Amelia. "I don't owe you an explanation." She opens the door and runs up the stairs and into her bedroom. A couple minutes later, Amelia enters.

"I know things may seem tough right now, Alex, but don't think for one second I'm going to allow you to get away with this shit. Where were you last night? You know I was so worried. I understand you're upset with me, but I don't deserve this. I deserve to know where you are and what—"

She was cut off by an angry Alex. "I was out last night, and due to the information you revealed to me I figured I'd get drunk and engage in something fun. Only I ended up having sex with some guy and I just broke up with Lucas." Alex is trying hard to hurt her mother in any way she can. "Is that what you want? Well that's it."

Amelia stands there in the doorway dumbfounded. She blurts out the first thing that came to her mind, "If I taught you anything, Alexandra, it is accountability and responsibility. Your actions- YOUR consequences. If you need some time to blame me, sure, that's what I am here for. But as long as you truly know that whatever you did last night was a result of your own choice, then I hope to believe I did something right." Before Alex had a chance to make a sarcastic comment to that, Amelia leaves and shuts the door behind her. Amelia stands outside the door for a second contemplating what to do. She doesn't know how to handle this. She walks away and heads downstairs. "Hey hun," she says to Mark, "I'm going to the office to do some work." She gives Mark a kiss then leaves.

* * *

Paul awakes from his daily routine nap to a knocking on the sliding glass door. He sees Alex from the couch and quickly gets up. He slides open the door. "Hey. I was wondering where you were this morning." Alex quickly passes him and sits on his couch.

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this."

"You should be. I was in the middle of a very important nap, woman!" He says with a smirk. "Don't be sorry. I'm happy you barged. Barge whenever you want." Alex loves the fact that Paul isn't questioning why or what. He just kind of knows that she needs to be here. Paul grabs the remote to turn on the television. He has a nice 52 inch Samsung with an incredible surround sound system. He hands her the remote. "Put on whatever you want."

After an hour of mindless television watching, Alex finally breaks the silence. "I had fun last night. I don't care about anything. I had genuine fun." It took her a whole hour to come up with that rationalization.

Paul looked up at her and stared at her. "You're beautiful. I mean, you're extremely beautiful. It's embarrassing to admit this, but I must have called Mike five times today to get your number. He didn't answer." He smirks.

Alex looks at him. Maybe this is part of the plan, she thinks. Maybe all of this was supposed to happen, because staring into Paul's eyes has been the most comfort she's felt in a while. Despite what has happened in the past day, she still never has looked into someone's eyes and felt this sense of calmness. Before she has a chance to go in for a kiss, he grabs her face and kisses her. They begin to heavily make out. Alex grabs his hair and rubs her hands through it, making her hands all the way down his back to slowly pull up his shirt. He gets up and takes if off and throws it. "What did I do to deserve this?" he smirks.

She giggles and pulls his shoulder forward and lifts herself up and begins to take control. The one thing she has control over—and this time she is going to do it right.

* * *

"Hey, Lex, it's me. Are we still on for dinner and a movie? It's getting late. Call me." Mason hangs up the phone and looks at Ade. "She's not coming, Adrianna." He says as he leaves his office with her there. Adrianna has been searching for Alex all day. She has called her multiple times, and has sent a text message or two. Going to Mason's was desperation. She leaves Mason's office and sits down on the couch next to him.

"I can't believe she's pulling this." She says as she stares at the television. "I can't believe she had sex with Paul."

"I don't know if they had SEX… She's didn't specify…"

"Mason…" she says, "they had sex."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because, I just know. You tend to want to believe the absolute best in people, and I love you for that. however, Alex has no good in her right now."

"Sheesh, no wonder she's pulling this. You're so rough on her."

"Because, I know she's better than this."

"Sometimes people struggle, Ade."

"True. But there are better ways of dealing with struggles than going out, getting wasted, and having sex with some guy you just met."

"So, you're against the whole college experience?" Lucas smirks.

"No, I'm all for it. In fact, I believe the college experience is a necessary part of life. Alex isn't going through a college experience, though. It seems like she's going through something a little more."

"Yeah, well, I think you're overreacting a little."

"Are you kidding me? You fell asleep on the couch last night."

"First of all, does Mike tell everyone everything? And second, I had no idea what was going on or where she was and she stormed out of my apartment."

"Well, you don't know where she is now, do you?"

"I know she's safe. She's just acting out. Let her be on her drama grind for a couple days."

Adrianna looks convinced. She gets up and grabs her keys. "Well, call me if she comes here."

"Will do." He replies as he is still staring at the television.


End file.
